Woah, I think I'm in love
by CobaltKisses19
Summary: I'm Maci, but you'll find out about me later. I have a boyfriend, so WHY am I making out w/ Fred Weasley? Better yet, why am I experiencing feelings OTHER than friendship for him? Uh-Oh....
1. Snow ball fights, kissing, & the big ?

Hi there, I'm Maci Wentworth; I'm a 17-year-old Gryffindor. My family is a Pureblood family but we don't discriminate on whether you're a pureblood or not. My wand is a 13-inch Cherry wood with a unicorn hair core. I have long black hair and contrasting turquoise eyes. I stand at a towering 5'11" and well I have an athletic build I suppose. I have a flat tummy from all my quidditch workouts. Oh, have I mentioned that I had myself cloned and that there is an exact replica of me walking around? Okay, so I'm partly lying, I have an exact replica, but she isn't a clone, she's my twin. Her name is Candice. We are pretty much the female versions of Fred & George Weasley, so I guess it's only fitting that they are our best friends. One last thing I should mention, I am dating the absolutely dreamy, delicious, and fabulous Oliver Wood.

My parents are of course, as luck would have it best friends with the Weasley family. Also, they have almost as many kids. Candice & I have two older sisters; Maxi is 24 & married & pregnant. If Maxi were younger she could me mine & Candice's triplet; than there is Sophia, she is 21 and she works in Romania with dragons with the Bill Weasley. We have an older brother, Luke who is 19 & is a very successful Auror. Finally, my last sibling is my little brother Justin. He's 16 & he is also in Gryffindor.

Now on with the story!!!!

"Bloody hell it's freezing out here!" whined Candice as we walked up the path to our house.

"Oh just get in the house!" My mother yelled at her. "By the way you two have…"

"GEORGE!" I practically screamed interrupting my mother and running an jumping onto George.

"Hey Mace," George laughed catching me and hugging me.

"Well hello to you too Maci," Fred said smirking at me.

"Hiya Freddie!" I replied with a smile of my own.

Our mothers watched from the doorway with two very knowing smiles….

It's Christmas holiday and this year everyone is staying at our house for the holiday. My family isn't rich but we make due with what we have and we have plenty of room for everyone.

After we were all done unpacking we all agreed to go outside and play in the snow together. Before we got home Maxi & Sophia spent some time together and built this giant snow fort. It was really awesome actually. Looking around the fort a plan was forming in the head already. Smiling deviously, I started packing snow into snowballs and forming my stockpile. When I figured I had enough I picked one up, threw it right at Fred, and smiled at him as he stared at me in mock shock. The snowball fight had begun. Fred & I had a little war going on, for every one time he hit me I'd get him back twice. Finally, I ran out of snowballs, so I stopped to try to make more. While I was doing that I got smashed in the head with a snowball that must have had a bit of ice in it, cause it bloody hurt! I grabbed hold of my head, ducked behind the snow fort, and crawled inside of it.

I sat there for a while so that hopefully my head would feel better and it was pretty nice in there why not stay awhile. Soon I heard everyone complaining of the cold and decided to go inside. Soon I heard the door opening and everyone trudging their way into the warm house. Just as the door was closing I heard someone approaching the fort. Even though I knew someone was coming I jumped when Fred stuck his head inside of the little doorway.

"Hey Maci," he said smiling at me.

"Bloody hell Fred you made me jump!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Mace," Fred said as he crawled into the fort and sat right next to me. "You alright? I saw you get hit with that stray snowball and then you disappeared."

"It hurt, it had ice in it." I rubbed my head in pain.

Fred leaned over and kisses my head where I had just rubbed it.

"All better?" he asked pulling away enough to look into my eyes.

"Much," I whispered, looking back into his eyes.

We both leaned into each other and our lips locked. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He gently pushed me down onto the cold floor of the snow fort and got on top of me, all without breaking our lip lock. Finally, we both the kiss to take a few breaths, while we were apart Fred unzipped my jacket and took it off. He started planting kisses all around my neck looking for the spot that turns me on. Finding that spot he started kissing it and sucking on it.

"Oooohhh Fred," I moaned out quietly. I knew this was wrong and that I should stop it but I couldn't help myself. Both Fred & I have always wanted each other but he didn't make a move fast enough and Oliver came after me.

Fred's hands made it up my shirt and under my bra. He really knew what he was doing. This just made me moan all the more until Fred stopped and whispered in my ear, "I want you soo bloody bad Maci."

"I really want you too Fred," I managed to whisper back.

We started kissing again and enjoying it. That is until we were interrupted.

"Maci! Oliver is here!" My mother yelled outside for me.

Both Fred & I groaned as we broke apart and he got off top of me. I put my jacket back on and zipped it up. I kissed Fred once more before saying "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you before Christmas, Promise." With that I crawled out of the snow fort and ran into the house.

The night before Oliver left he was SO excited and I had NO idea why. I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when he asked me to come out of the bathroom for a minute. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked slightly worried.

"Nothings wrong babe, I just wanted to ask you something," he smiled.

"Oh okay," I answered a little unsure of that smile.

Oliver stuck his hand into his pocket and dug around for a minute, when he found what he was looking for he walked over and got down on one knee.

At that moment I knew what was coming and I was SO very unsure of what to do.

"Maci Marie Wentworth, I love you, will you marry me?" Oliver asked.

I stared at him in complete and utter shock. I am completely serious when I say I had no idea that this was coming. What do you say to that, when it comes so unexpected?

Seeing the shock in my face Oliver quickly added, "I know this is a surprise, but I was thinking about it and I mean why not? But since it is such a shock, how about I let you think about it and tell me on Christmas so that you can just surprise everyone!" He was so very excited, like a little kid when they go into the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop. Funny how I just got proposed to and yet I am thinking WEASLEY. That can't be right.

Three days went by before Fred & I actually got to be alone again. Oliver had stayed with me those nights. I think he thought I was finally going to give it up to him especially after that question. (Yes, I am still a virgin. I love Oliver but I think I love Fred Weasley. Umm wait did I say Love & Fred Weasley? When the hell did that start? Uh-oh)

"Fred, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Course you can!" He smiled and we walked up to my room and closed the door.

I wasted no time in what I had to say. "Oliver asked me to marry him last night."

Fred's eyes nearly popped out of his head when I said that. "What did you say to him?" He questioned sadness apparent in his eyes.

"He gave me time to think about it, but I have to tell him on Christmas. In front of EVERYONE," I replied, yelling the last bit.

"What the bloody hell do I do? I mean first we end up in the snow fort making out, which was bloody amazing, then Oliver comes over an ruins it, of course. Then two days later he is asking me to marry him, on top of that I realized that I can't marry him, I infact have to break up with him. Why? Because yes, I do love Oliver but I'm realizing that I don't love Oliver the same way that I love you. I'm still trying to figure out when all those feelings started. Okay, yea so we have always kinda flirted around and whatever but you never really made a move the other day, so until then I figured we were just harmlessly flirting," I rambled on anxious as all hell cause of this situation.

"WOAH, Mace, calm down!" Fred said pushing me into a sitting position on my bed. "Did you say you have to break up with Oliver because you love me?" he questioned making sure he had heard my rambling right.

"Umm, Yes?"


	2. You shoulda said No

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story except the ones that belong to the Wentworth Family.

* * *

"Are you sure about that Maci?" Fred questioned. "I mean I really love you and I want you, but I don't want you to do this because you are just freaked that he wants to marry you. That will only get me hurt in the end and you know that."

"Do you think I'm feeling like that because of his proposing?" I was so very unsure now.

"Maybe, I mean getting married is a scary thing, wonderful but scary." Fred said grabbing my hand.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe this is just my nerves going mad?" I said more to myself than Fred. "Thanks a lot Fred, this is why you're my best friend." I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before I walked out of my room to go find my sister Maxi.

Fred looked sad but I was paying attention.

* * *

"MAX!" I yelled as I barged into her room. "EWWWWW!!! Bloody hell, lock the door would you!" I yelled as I closed the door again and rubbed my eyes. I had just walked in on my sister and her husband shagging. GROSS.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Candice asked.

"I totally just walked in on Max & William shagging!" I exclaimed

"Disgusting!" Candice agreed and we ran away from the door.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked Candice.

"Of course you can! You're my twin for bloody sake!"

"Umm, before Oliver left, he asked me to marry him," I looked at her for a reaction.

"What did you say!?" She asked.

"I didn't answer him, he said to tell him on Christmas morning in front of everyone," I answered. "I freaked out though & I went to Fred an told him how Oliver proposed an that I didn't think I could marry Oliver because I was in love with Fred," I explained.

Candice looked at me with this unreadable face as I explained. "Well what are you going to say?"

"I suppose I'm going to say yes, I mean Fred explained that I was just freaking out and that I was using our friendship as more than it was because of it." I answered.

"Oh well that's good than," Candice half-smiled, she's a terrible liar. "I'll be back and we can talk in a little bit" she said walking away from me.

* * *

"Fred, are you alright?" I went barging into his room.

"Why wouldn't I be alright Maci?" Fred asked.

"Bloody hell you are obviously lying! It's CANDICE NOT Maci! You always know the difference. Fred, I know you and I know you're not alright. Why did you talk her into it? I'm not so sure that I'm all for this. I mean he's a nice guy and she's usually happy around him, but she's ALWAYS happy around YOU. I want my sister to be ALWAYS happy not just usually. Are you and her the only blind ones that can't see how much each of you cares for the other?" I kinda went off.

"She's always happy when with me because I actually have a sense of humor. But that's it. Maci does not love me like she loves Oliver. I'm not blind, I just know her better than that. Sure she isn't one for freaking out over stuff but it's marriage. Of course she's gonna freak out!"

"Fred, yes, you know her ALMOST as well as I know her. I still know her better. Whether she admits it or not, she loves YOU." I argued.

"No, she loves Oliver."

"Yes, she loves Oliver the way she loves George. Like a friend." I wanted to just knock him in the head and make him realize.

"For once, you're wrong Candice." Fred said and walked away.

* * *

"Candice wake up!" I yelled while jumping on Candice's bed.

"Maci, what do you want?" Candice groaned.

"It's Christmas!"

Candice shot up in bed and looked up at me. I jumped off her bed, and she jumped out of bed and together we ran down to our family room where everyone was gathered. The Wentworth's, Weasley's, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and of course Oliver Wood were all gathered around the tree and waiting on us to join them.

Everyone opened there presents, when every last present had been opened Oliver stood up.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Oliver smiled and nodded at me to come stand with him.

I stood up, all eyes were on me and Oliver. I looked at Candice and she was glaring daggers at me. I knew why but I couldn't understand it. I thought she would be happy for me.

"Well what is it?" My mum asked.

"Mum, everyone, the other day Oliver asked me to marry him." I smiled and looked at Oliver. "He wanted me to wait and give him my answer in front of everyone this morning." I paused.

"Bloody hell Maci, tell us, are you going to marry him or what?" blurted Sophia.

I laughed, "Yes, I am going to marry Oliver and become Mrs. Oliver Wood."

My mum jumped up and grabbed me. She squeezed me so tight I couldn't breathe until she released me. She was crying, I couldn't believe my mum was crying.

Candice got up and stormed out of the room. I looked over at Maxi and frowned. Maxi gave me a knowing look and got up to go talk to her.

* * *

That's the end of this one.  Hope it wasn't too bad. I'm pretty much writing this as I go so if you have any ideas or suggestions as to being more helpful I'd love to here from you!


	3. Drinking Games & The Secret Affair

"Why aren't you happy for Maci, Candi?" Maxi asked me.

"Isn't it obvious that Maci loves Fred Weasley, NOT Oliver Wood?" I questioned. "I know she loves Oliver, but not in the way you would love someone you want to marry. She is confused. I don't want her to make the biggest mistake of her life, when she realizes that marrying Oliver was a mistake it will already be too late."

"Why do you say that?" again with the questions.

"Two reasons. She will already be married to him and Fred will surely have moved on to someone who is going to love him back even if he still loves Maci. You can't expect he will stay single forever." I sighed.

"Okay, those are two very good reasons why it would be too late. But explain to me why you think this would be a mistake for her." Maxi requested trying to be the mediator she usually is.

"Maxi, I can't explain it, but watch Maci and Fred together throughout the day. Especially after Oliver leaves."

"Okay, but if I don't see a reason for them not to be married than you better start supporting her, because since you obviously don't right now you are hurting her. Understand?" she asked giving me this motherly look.

"Yes, mum I understand." I rolled my eyes but I got what she was saying. I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings; in fact, I was trying to protect them.

* * *

Everyone has pretty much disappeared, off to do their own thing. Oliver had left to go to his parents and then off to do something else he wouldn't tell me about. I walked into the living room and there sat a lonely Fred. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Oi, hi there Freddie," I smiled, sat down on his lap, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Maci, how you doing?" Fred put on a smile.

"I'm quite amazing," I beamed with delight.

"Good I'm glad. So what have you been up to? Haven't seen you since morning presents."

"Welll I was putting together a little prank of my own. I have a few actually, but I have to wait til we go back to school to do it, since it involves magic." I smiled mischievously.

Fred grinned from ear to ear at the mention of a prank. "Come on, out with it! What did you do!?"

"Bloody hell! Fred, George! What did you do to me!?" Harry screamed as he came downstairs into the living room in just a towel with a completely and entirely baldhead.

"Put that Nair stuff into Harry's shampoo," I smiled at the end result.

"Brilliant."

"What's the matter Harry? Fred and I didn't…." George stopped as he saw Harry's head. "Harry you're not hairy anymore!" he said trying not to laugh.

Fred and I burst into laughter at George's comment.

"That was a good one George!" I said in between my laughs.

"We did not do that Harry, but it was a bloody brilliant idea. Fred, why didn't we think of that?"

"Cause Maci thought of it first!" Fred was finally calming from his fit of laughter; he had his arms around my waist.

Harry turned an glared daggers at me. "Why did you do that?"

"Cause look at you! It's frickin hilarious!" I began to laugh again.

Hermione, Ron, Candice, and Maxi walked into the living room when they heard Harry yelling.

"Oh my God, Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"Good one Maci!" came Candice's voice. Probably the last nice thing she will say to me. She looked over at Maxi and Maxi looked back at her.

"Harry, you look funny, you have to admit," Ron said to his best friend with a grin.

"It's alright Harry, I'll have it grow back," Maxi said to make Harry calm down.

* * *

It was our last night home before we had to go back to Hogwarts. It had been a quiet break for the Order, it almost seemed as though evil had taken a holiday, literally, but we all knew that wasn't the case. It was only a matter of time. Nevertheless, in order to celebrate we had my brother Luke go get us lots of fire whiskey and some orange and chocolate vodka from some muggle liquor store. Hermione had suggested it. (I know, shocking! She has a secret party girl in her.) Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, me, Candice, Luke, and Justin were all gather in mine and Candice's room. Fred, George, & Ron refused to let Ginny play, Maxi couldn't for obvious reasons, and Sophia had gone out with friends.

"Okay everyone let's play this game called "I never." Hermione suggested.

Of course, none of us knew how to play so Hermione had to explain it. To help us, she started.

"I've never, liked Draco Malfoy, as a friend, crush, anyway possible." She said. "Okay, so if you HAVE liked him, than you do the shot and it's your turn."

Everyone just kind of looked around at each other and than I took a shot.

"Maci, you liked Malfoy?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, Ron. In fact, I dated him. He's not that bad, he didn't mind that I was friends with any of you, except Harry & Hermione. They were his only problem. But that's how he has been raised; you can't expect much from him." I defended Draco. (Yes, I dated AND defended Draco Malfoy.) "Actually we still talk; he even got me this ring for Christmas. I stuck my hand out to show them. The ring was a white gold, the band was a snake, and it had one emerald for an eye and one ruby for an eye. Draco's way of saying we would always be connected.

We continued with the game for a long time until everyone was either too drunk to go back to their room and camped out on the floor or went to bed. Fred & I were the last ones awake and in my room. We were both really blasted.

"Maci, can we go to my room and talk?" Fred asked as he pulled me up off the floor.

Fred put his arm around my waist to help me walk and we stumbled into his empty room. We got to his room and both stumbled to the bed, where we laid there and I put my head on his chest and cuddled up next to him.

"Maci, can I ask you something?" Fred slurred.

"But o'course Freddie my dear!" I giggled.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Than why marry Oliver?"

"Cause, I'm scared to break up with him."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you why."

"Maci!"

"Fred, I can't tell you why. I can't tell anyone."

Even though I was drunk, I knew what I was saying and I couldn't very well tell him the only secret I had ever kept from anyone, sisters included. So to take his mind off it I rolled over on top of him and started kissing him. Fred was kissing me back and we started to take off our clothes. At last, we were both naked and panting. At this point, neither of us were thinking of the consequences of these actions. Even if we had been, I don't think either of us would have cared. Fred gently got on top of me and placed his erection inside of me. I gasped and pulled myself closer to Fred as he entered me. It somewhat hurt. Fred looked down at me making sure I was okay and then continued slowly. It felt marvelous to feel him moving in me and after the pain subsided, I started moaning and moving along in motion with Fred. This prompted him to start going faster, harder, and deeper. We moved together nsync with each other's movements. Both of us were moaning, I was practically screaming so to try an muffle it a bit we started kissing. At some point, I rolled over and got on top of Fred. I grabbed a handful of sheets on either side of his shoulders and I started riding him fast and hard. This really got Fred going. He was moaning and groaning; he pulled me down close to him so that he could kiss me more. Finally, after who knows how long we both climaxed. Needless to say, we were exhausted after that.

A still drunken Fred mumbled quietly, "it's after Christmas, but you sure made it up to me." With this he smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and bloody hell were my thighs sore. That's when I remembered what happened. I looked over at a sleeping Fred. My first thought was how cute he looked sleeping. Thinking back on it, I didn't exactly regret having shagged Fred. Although I can say I wish we would have been sober. Oh well, I suppose. Quickly I pecked Fred on the forehead and got dressed an headed out the door. Sneaking into my room was easy, everyone was still passed out.

I scribbled out a note,

"S,

Can I come hang out with you & sit with you on the train?"

-G"

I tied it to my owl (Snoopy) and sent it off, telling it to hurry with a response.

While I waited I gathered my trunk carefully and quietly. Just as I was closing up my trunk I got a reply. I gave Snoopy some treats and took the note.

"G,

Of course.

-S"

I smiled at the response, that was all I needed and they knew that. I gathered my stuff, wrote a note to everyone, and left.

* * *

I looked suddenly woke up, a bit dizzy but overall in top form considering the night before. Looking around everyone was still here… Except FRED & MACI!?

Oi, what did Maci get herself into last night?! I got up and ran to Fred & George's room. There was Fred fast asleep, but no Maci. Thank Merlin. Calmly I walked back to my room. That's when I found Maci's note.

"Gone to a friends. I'll be on the train. Probably won't see you on the train. So, see you at Hogwarts! Love Mace"

"Who the bloody hell would she have gone to see?" I mumbled mostly to myself.

"What was that Candice?"

I jumped at least 10 feet in the air. "Bloody hell George! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," he snickered. "Where's Fred?"

"Sleeping, in your room." I saw George look around and notice the same thing I did. "He's sleeping, Maci free." At that statement alone George relaxed. "I reacted the same way. Don't worry." Just than Fred came walking in.

"Morning mates," he smiled.

"Why are you so bloody happy?" George questioned. "You usually have a hangover worse than anyone."

"I'm not sure, but I sure don't have a hangover today," Fred grinned.

"What were you secretly drinking apple juice or something last night?" I asked.

"No, I had as much to drink as any of you. I don't know what happened."

Fred sure knew what happened, he just wasn't telling. Not yet anyway.

* * *

Everyone went to the train station to say good-bye to us going back. Although, Maci was nowhere to be found. We still weren't sure where the hell she went off to. Before I got on the train I hugged Fred & George. When I hugged Fred, he handed me a note and asked me to give it to Maci when I saw her. Little did I know this would lead to one interesting train ride…

* * *

"George, I have to tell you something," I said to my brother urgently as we arrived at our loft above the joke shop.

"Well than out with it? What is it?" He questioned.

"Promise not to get mad or to tell anyone!?" I asked even though I knew full well he wouldn't.

"Of course I won't," he said.

"Last night, you all passed out, me and Maci didn't," I started.

"Yea, I know. I was the last one before you two, so what?"

"Well I asked if I could talk to her and we went back to our room," I continued. I further explained the conversation between me an Maci and then, I told him.

"YOU DID WHAT!? How could you do that? To Maci, to Oliver!" George yelled at me.

"George, I know! It was stupid that we did that. But it felt so right George, nothing has ever felt this right to me! Not even us leaving school to start the shop!" I argued.

"Really?" George was suddenly understanding.

"Really," I answered.

"Than you need to talk to her. An she needs to talk to Oliver."

"I know. Well hopefully she will write me back from the note I gave to Candice."

"Oi, Fred, come here! Isn't that Oliver?" George said looking out the window.

I walked over to the window and looked out. "Bloody hell, that is Oliver! That no good, scumbag! I'm going down there and I am going to beat the snot out of him!" I declared, marching towards the door.

"No, Fred. We are going to bust him for this. It is going to be amazing. Than you can beat the snot out of him if you like." George smiled mischievously.

"I like the sound of that George. I like the sound of that."

* * *

Sorry that took so long. I will try to keep up better. I just kinda forgot for awhile. Lol. Wont happen again!


	4. Secrets out, wedding day, leaving

"Where were you at today?" Candice asked as soon as I walked into the common room.

"With a friend, no big deal. You wouldn't know them anyway. Someone I know from Oliver," I lied but she didn't need to know where I was. She isn't my mum.

"Whatever," she spat at me. Candice was still mad at me about the engagement. Everyone else seems okay with it, so I just don't understand why she has a problem with it. She wouldn't be so quick to get mad if I told her the truth, the whole truth. However, that would be impossible. There is probably only one person that I can trust to tell.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat with Hermione; we sat and chatted while we ate.

"Where were you yesterday Mace? I missed you."

"I went an saw some old friends, no big deal." I smiled. "I'm dreading DADA so early in the morning," I whined.

Hermione laughed at me and said "Could be worse, could be Professor Snape first thing in the morning."

"I like Professor Snape, I mean aside from the fact that he favors Slytherin; he's not a bad guy." I knew more about Professor Snape then most people knew. Severus Snape is another one of my mother's best friends. He has been since Lily Evans abandoned him for James Potter.

Hermione of course looked at me as if I had gone mad but she knew that even though I was Gryffindor he seemed to favor me even over Slytherins.

"I'd better get going to Muggle Studies," Hermione smiled and got up, she walked out of the Great Hall with her dozens of books.

I sat alone for a few minutes. The morning round of owls came swooping in. I wasn't expecting Snoopy to come and bring mail but there he was. Smiling, I gave him some treats and took my letters. One from mum, one from Fred, one from Oliver, one from my favorite friend, I usually call him Keeper & he calls me Seeker.

Letter from mum was just scolding me for not seeing her at the train. Letter from Fred was just about when we were coming to Hogsmeade and visiting. Oliver was writing about boring wedding details and saying that he wouldn't be able to see me when we went to Hogsmeade next because he had to work. An Keeper said it was nice to be able to hang out since it so rarely gets to happen anymore. Quickly I pulled out pieces of parchment. I scribbled a note back to mum, Fred, and Oliver. Then I wrote back to my Keeper.

"Keeper,

I'd like to go for a walk tonight with you, if you are available. I have a secret that has been weighing on me and I feel you are probably the only person I can talk to about it.

-Seeker"

I tied the three notes to Snoopy and sent him off. Than I folded my note to Keeper, up into a paper airplane and sent it sailing across the Great Hall to its intended person. I smiled at them and got up, leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, it all went by slow. I just wanted classes and everything to be over so I could go on my walk. Classes were over but I still had to wait until after dinner. So, I went up to my room and laid on my bed. I fell asleep unexpectedly, although I woke up just in time for my walk.

* * *

Outside it was cold and snowy but I honestly didn't mind. I'm more of a summer girl but I do love the snow. Its fun to play in it and it can be quite beautiful. I went and sat under a willow tree, our meeting spot, and I sat down and waited. It wasn't too long before I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. I stood up "Hey, Kee… Oh, Oliver, what are you doing here?" I could believe whom I was seeing.

"What no hello?" he smiled, gosh how I loved that smile.

"Hi, hun. I'm a little shocked to see you here."

"Well I got your letter a little bit ago and you just seemed a bit down, I guess. I just figured that maybe you missed me."

"Of course I miss you Oliver!! I haven't seen you in a few days, I miss the days when we were in school together and I could just come down to your dorm and get in bed with you and sleep." I smiled as I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I miss those days too. Maybe we could go inside and find the room of requirement and sleep together tonight, since you can't leave the grounds." He smirked.

"Or, we could sneak into my dorm and make a night of it," I bit my lip.

"What a brilliant idea," Oliver leaned down and kissed me.

"Oi, what the bloody hell is going on here?" came a voice.

Oliver and me broke apart and looked over at the person interrupting.

"Draco, what do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, it's you two, Wood what are you doing here? You graduated from this bloody place already. Why would you want to come back?" Draco spat.

"Not that it's really any of your business Malfoy, but I'm here to see my soon to be WIFE," Oliver spat back.

"Yea, that's real likely, Wood."

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy?"

"Okay, boys, that's e- bloody-nough! Draco, shut your bloody mouth and go about your business, Oliver, come on let's go on inside." I grabbed Oliver's hand and started to pull him away.

Inside Oliver and me carefully snuck down to my bed and for a while we just snogged, talked, and touched. At some point, it got really heated and even though I had never shagged Oliver and he knew I had wanted to wait, I willingly gave into him and our desires. It's not as if it was long until the wedding.

* * *

The rest of the year flew by and it was already spring; only about three more weeks of classes left and then I would officially be graduated & a legal witch. I still hadn't gotten to tell my secret and it was still weighing on me quite a bit. With the wedding approaching I was getting more and more nervous about my situation and I was finally starting to wonder if this wedding was the right thing to do or if maybe me and Oliver were rushing it I was all torn up about it. Candice was not making it any easier, she had started to finally speak to me and be nice again but then she found out about the night me & Oliver spent together in my room & then on top of that Fred accidentally slipped about me & him when we visited him and George in Hogsmeade. That put her over the edge and she is no longer speaking to me, in fact I am not even sure she is going to be in my wedding anymore. It was getting to be way too much and I had a lot of decisions to make. I needed help.

I was sitting in my potions class making a highly potent sleeping draught. Professor Snape had partnered us together and lucky me I got to work alone. I figured that was probably best though, I could go at my quick pace and get it done my way and not have it screwed up by some idiot who isn't actually any good at potions but happened to have lucked into the class. When I was done, I had just enough time to write a note.

"Keeper,

I absolutely must talk to someone, I'm starting to flip. No surprises this time, meet at our willow tree in the forest?

-Seeker"

* * *

I made sure that no one followed me this time and I quickly went into the forest and went to our willow tree. It was a big magnificent tree. There waiting was my Keeper. He truly was a keeper, if only I had known that when I dated him. Yes, my secret friend/Keeper, is Draco Malfoy. Everyone need a true friend and that's what I am, Draco's true friend. Probably his only true friend. I tell him things even if he doesn't want to hear them and I'm there to take care of him when he's sick or he is having problems at home. Anything he needs I'm there.

"What's wrong, Mace?" Draco asked.

"Oh Draco, I don't even know where to start." And at the end of that sentence I burst into tears, Draco was really the only person I would cry in front of other than Fred.

Draco showing his soft side came and wrapped me up in his arms and held me. "Shh it's okay Maci, when you're ready you can tell me, start where ever you want." He consoled me.

I finally settled down and thanked Draco for always being there for me and that's where I began.

"Okay, so my first problem is, I slept with Fred during winter break, that's when I came over to your house. Then that night that me and you were supposed to meet but Oliver showed up, I gave into him and we slept together. I feel like a whore, now that I'm saying it out loud. So, I cheated on Oliver, it's a wretched thing to do. I wouldn't want him to do that to me!"

"You are not a whore, you just made a mistake. It's okay. Oliver will understand, he might be a little mad but don't worry."

"And right now I'm not even sure if I want to get married but I can't just call it all off, and if I do everyone is going to be super mad at me and I will have no where to go. I could probably stay with Fred & George but if I tell Fred about what happened with me and Oliver he is probably going to be atleast a bit upset." I rambled on.

"Yea, Fred will probably be quite upset, he truly seems to love you, although I think you seem to doubt that and that's why you still want to marry Oliver. As far as a place to stay goes, I have my own flat, you can come stay with me."

"But Draco, your father would have a fit! My family would worry but they would never say anything, they know you aren't as bad as a lot of people think, but that's because they aren't the judgmental type. Lucky for you."

"Actually, as much as my dad hates your family, he didn't hate you. He almost liked you. Well maybe not anymore since you are marrying Oliver Wood."

"Yea, well I don't exactly think I have much of a choice, come to think of it."

"Why the bloody hell do you think you don't have a choice? If you don't want to marry Wood than you don't have to. Don't let the fact that everyone will be mad stop you from being happy." Draco spat in frustration.

"That's not it. Oliver won't let me out of it. Draco, I've tried to break up with him before." I spilled for the first time ever.

"What do you mean, he 'won't let you out of it'?"

"Well you see the thing is, Oliver is actually quite possessive of me. He refuses to let me break up with him and when we are alone, if I do something wrong, he hits me. And I don't mean like playful little taps, I mean like when Hermione punched you in the face kind of hits." I blurted out all to easily. I'd had this secret for so long I just needed to get it out.

Draco nearly hit the sky when I told him that. He was ready to walk off grounds and find Oliver to kill him. I calmed him down though, but he did make me promise that if I decided that I didn't want to marry Oliver that I would break it off no matter what and that I would come stay with him if I needed to. I agreed.

* * *

I was going crazy because really what the hell was I suppose to do? I'm seriously not the girl that lets a guy bully her around and hit her, but yet I'm doing just that. It was over between me and Oliver, I don't love him, I'm starting to question if I ever really did. I honestly can say I loved Draco and I of course love Fred. Wait, again I just said I loved Fred Weasley!? When did all this manage to happen? Why is it so bloody difficult? The only thing I know I have to do is break up with Oliver. But it has to be in front of everyone so that he can't try to hit me & so that he can't act like it never happened.

Classes were getting ridiculous. They weren't hard, they weren't overloading me with homework. Then again me and Hermione pretty much just slammed through any homework they ever gave us. I was ready to take my tests and graduate and go on with my life.

* * *

It was our last trip to Hogsmeade for the year and I walked down by myself. I told Hermione to go have her date with Ron. While I was just walking around I happened to see Oliver, but he wasn't alone. He was with a girl from his year at school, Jenny Johnson. I was about to walk over and see him when he put his arms around her waist and leaned down and started kissing her. I couldn't believe Oliver was cheating on me. This just solidified my decision to break up with him. I wasn't sad or upset, I was just steamed! I stomped off in the other direction to visit Fred & George like I had planned. I walked into their shop and walked up to them.

"Morning gorgeous!" George smiled.

"Morning handsome!" I replied with a small smile.

"Oi no hello handsome or hello my extremely amazingly hott friend?!" Fred called as he walked up to us.

"Hello my extremely, amazingly, hot friend!" I giggled with Fred & George.

"Maci, we have to talk to you about something," George said as Fred went to the front of the empty store and put the back in 10 minutes sign up.

"Okay, go for it!" I jumped onto the counter and sat swinging my legs.

"Umm well, you see the thing is," George started.

"That bloody prat Oliver is cheating on you!" Fred blurted.

'Oh I know," I said casually, they didn't need to know any of my plans just yet.

"YOU KNOW!?" they both shouted.

"And you are still with him!?" Fred yelled at me clearly more angry at me for the moment then at Oliver. He turned bright red with anger and walked out before I could say anything.

"I wouldn't have excepted something like this from you Maci. You're so calm and okay with it." George said confused.

"Well really what am I to do? Better for him to get it out of his system now then while we are married!" I countered.

"You still plan to marry him!?" George was baffled by this. "I think you better go now Maci." George was mad at me now too. Which it hurt but it had to be that way.

I walked out of the store and when to the empty pub up the street to meet Draco. I sat down with him, ordered some butter beers, and told him about what had just occurred. He was just as mad as Fred, maybe even madder. But he knew that I had plans and that's why he didn't go kill Oliver.

* * *

It was finally time for me and my friends to graduate. It was such a good day that even my sister gave me a hug and talked to me for about 30 seconds. The ceremony was nice and mum cried and so did Maxi but she was always crying lately with her hormones all crazy and such. Afterwards I was on the train ready to go back home.

When we got home we piled into the house and waiting in my room was a note, from Oliver.

"Maci, I know we were going to wait a bit for the wedding but I talked to our mums about it and we decided to move it up to this weekend. So you only have 4 days to get your dress all fixed up and such. In the meantime, tonight we are going to dinner. Be ready at 6 or else. –Oliver"

Even the note was bloody demand with no feeling whatsoever. This had to end. I didn't care about dinner but it was 3 by now so I showered and got ready to go. I was ready an waiting by 5:30.

Dinner went by quick, I listened to Oliver drone on and on about Quidditch and the wedding and things that in general I just didn't care about. When we were done he took me back home and thought that he was going to come inside and stay the night with me but I refused him. Lucky for me that Justin was waiting up for me and told Oliver it was time for him to leave. When Oliver left I gave Justin the biggest hug in the world he had no idea how big he had just saved me.

For the next couple of hours I stayed up in my room with Justin talking. I told him everything that I had told Draco only weeks ago. Justin was all in favor of him and Draco kicking Oliver's ass. (Not that I wasn't for that plan, it just had to wait.) Justin promised not to tell anyone and I trusted him. He also told me that he supported whatever I decided to do. Justin was the only one of my siblings that didn't hate Draco. Luke wasn't a fan, but there was bit of Quidditch rivalry there.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and I wasn't the least bit nervous. I peaked out at the crowd of family and friends that were there. Even though they were mad at me Fred & George were there. I don't doubt for a minute that Mrs. Weasley made them come though. I was in my wedding dress but I didn't intend on staying in it. It was about time for everything to start. So I ran back into my little room and told everyone go get ready to start. I was left all by myself now. That's when there was a little knock on my door. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Draco." I kissed him and let him in.

"Hey," He smiled. "You ready to do this?"

"Never been more ready in my life." Quickly I changed into some street clothes. Tight lowrise, dark rinse jeans & a Slytherin green tank top. Just as the music started to play I hugged Draco and smiled.

"I'll be right here waiting for you and then we can leave."

"Okay, be ready to make a mad dash though, I expect plenty of people to chase me down for this dramatic exit!" I kind of giggled.

I walked out and walked down the aisle in my street clothes with everyone gapping at me and wondering what the bloody hell was going on. As I reached Oliver he grabbed my wrists quite hard and asked me "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing Maci? We are getting married. NOW. So go put your little dress on and get your ass back out here and say I Do. Understand?"

"No, Oliver." I said and then I turned and looked at everyone. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I am not in my wedding dress. Well that's because I will NOT be getting married today. I'm sorry for any sort of inconvience but I am going to explain why I won't be getting married and you will likely understand." I started. "Everyone this man, if that's what you even want to call him, is an abusive cheater! If I do something wrong or just don't do something the way Oliver likes it to be done, I get beaten. I am truly not the girl that puts up with such antics and I won't continue to do so. Also, he has been cheating on me for atleast a month, maybe longer. Infact he invited his little girlfriend to the wedding, she is right there, Miss Jenny Johnson please if you would stand up! Show everyone who you are. You filthy little whore!" Before I continued on I looked over at Candice who was so incredibly happy that I wasn't marrying Oliver but at the same time incredibly pissed off that all of this had been happening and she had no idea. "So everyone thank you for coming out today, but there will be no wedding. Have a nice day. But I really have to go!" I finished, looked at Oliver and punched him in the face. "Asshole." And with that I ran down the aisle and outside into Draco's waiting arms.

I wasn't dating Draco but he was the one who I trusted to be there for me this whole time so of course he was the one I ran to! I didn't see it but I later found out that Fred, George, & Candice had followed me but saw me in Draco's arms and had assumed that I was dating him and that made them all pissed off at me all over again. (Too bad they didn't know the truth, but it's their own faults for not just asking me or saying something to me!)

Draco and I went back to my parent's house and he quickly helped me pack my things and then we used the Floo Network to go to Draco's flat in Hogsmeade. This is where I was going to be happy and make a new life at.


End file.
